


The Sun Still Rises, Even with the Pain

by tiniestmite



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bruises, Fluff, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Worried Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestmite/pseuds/tiniestmite
Summary: Kicking off his shoes as he walks through the door, TK sighs. It had been yet another long shift and he could feel it in his bones.Not only is his body aching from the never-ending day, but his pain could also be explained from one specific call the 126 responded to where TK fell through the burning floor of the first floor of a home, landing in the basement.It could have been a lot worse; he’s definitely seen his fair share of more severe injuries. But fortunately today he was able to walk away with only some bad bruising on his back.~~or I'm only capable of writing fics where TK gets hurt apparently
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161





	The Sun Still Rises, Even with the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Jill](rafaelsilva.tumblr.com) on her birthday! Love you dear 💕
> 
> Title from "Another Story" by The Head and the Heart
> 
> (for the first time ever) all mistakes are my own bc I didn't have anyone read it before I posted.. yikes this this might backfire

Kicking off his shoes as he walks through the door, TK sighs. It had been yet another long shift and he could feel it in his bones.

Not only is his body aching from the never-ending day, but his pain could also be explained from one specific call the 126 responded to where TK fell through the burning floor of the first floor of a home, landing in the basement. 

It could have been a lot worse; he’s definitely seen his fair share of more severe injuries. But fortunately today he was able to walk away with only some bad bruising on his back.

“Hey, I didn’t hear you come in,” Carlos rounds the corner, greeting him with a smile.

Carlos, who is also not yet aware of what happened.

Michelle had offered to give him a heads up as she looked TK over to make sure the bruises were the worst of it. TK waved her off though, saying that he wanted to let Carlos know himself. He spent the rest of the shift figuring out how to word that text. There are only so many ways you can say  _ ‘hey I got hurt again, but don’t worry I’m fine. _ ’ So he instead chose the option of not worrying Carlos, and keeping it to himself for now. 

“Hey,” TK plasters on his best fake smile to hide the pain, and moves across the room to plant a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

Carlos smiles into the kiss, and moves his hand to cup the small of TK’s back, pulling him in closer. His breath hitches at the contact on the tender area but he tries to keep smiling. However the way Carlos furrows his brow when they pull apart makes it clear that he did hide the wince as well as he thought he did.

“What happened?”

“Why do you assume something happened?” TK tries to laugh it off but Carlos is unphased. He softens and sighs. “I got hurt today on a call but it’s just some bad bruising. Michelle looked me over and I’m fine, you don’t have to worry.”

“Oh baby, I’m always going to worry about you,” Carlos frowns, cupping TK’s cheek. “Can I see?”

TK nods, pulling up the back of his shirt and turning around to reveal a large bruise of all shades purple and blue. Peeking over his shoulder, he can tell it already looks worse than when he last looked. 

Carlos ghosts his hand over the bruise, his fingers lightly tracing around the edge. “This looks like it hurts.”

TK shrugs, pulling his shirt back down to face Carlos. “It hurt a lot when it happened, but now it just kinda aches.”

“Did you take anything for the pain?”

TK shakes his head. While he knows that taking a low-dose aspirin wouldn’t mess with his sobriety, he also tries to avoid any pills if he can. “I’m good for now.”

“Okay,” Carlos nods, knowing not pressing the issue any further. “How about icing it? That might help.”

“Yeah, okay,” TK agrees and Carlos places a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Go sit down and I’ll grab an ice pack for you.”

TK obliges, heading toward the couch and watching as Carlos bustles around the kitchen. He pulls out an ice pack from the freezer and wraps it in a towel before heading into the living room and handing it to TK.

“Thanks,” he says, accepting the ice pack and pressing it on his back, hissing at the cold contact. 

Carlos takes a seat next to him, pulling TK close while still trying to be mindful of his injuries. “Can you tell me what happened?”

“It’s not that exciting. We were called to a house fire and before we could finish sweeping the ground floor, the floor broke and I fell through to the basement,” he explains, watching Carlos’ eyes widen as he recounts the story. “I was fine though, I got up right away.”

“Yeah, that giant bruise on your back sure screams  _ ‘I’m fine _ ’ to me.”

TK gently swats him. “I  _ mean _ , it could have been a lot worse.”

“I know,” Carlos smiles. “But, I’m glad you are okay.”

“Me too. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Of course,” Carlos replies, running his fingers through TK’s hair. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> chill w me on [tumblr](officereyes.tumblr.com)


End file.
